


Out

by another_maggies



Series: Choni collection [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Toni's thoughts about outing Cheryl to her friends(?), Toni-centric, another plothole the CW ripped open, hiatus compensation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: Toni wants to rescue Cheryl. To achieve that, she has to do something that conflicts her greatly: outing Cheryl to their friends.





	Out

“Toni,” Veronica says, after they get kicked out of Thistle House. After Josie abandons their mission.

“Huh?”

“What did Cheryl's mom mean when she called her 'deviant'?,” the raven haired girl asks, her tone cautious but interwoven with expectation.

Her pink haired partner in (un-?)crime frowns at the mere word. She can still picture Cheryl sitting literally feet away from where they're sitting now, her milkshake untouched and her brown eyes teary.

Toni knows better than to out Cheryl to Veronica. It's against all the unwritten codes and laws her moral compass appeals to. Cheryl should be able to choose when and to whom she comes out.

However, given the current situation Toni isn't even sure whether Cheryl has any choices wherever she is being kept. And if outing her to Veronica will raise their chances of getting her out of there, Toni will gladly face any wrath coming her way.

Even if it means Cheryl will hate her. Even if it means Cheryl won't be able to forgive her.

For Cheryl's safety, Toni has to make this decision. She looks at the ceiling, a silent prayer of forgiveness on her lips, before she looks down to meet Veronica's eyes.

“Cheryl likes girls,” she says.

“Oh,” Veronica mutters. She doesn't really seem surprised.

 

* * *

 

“We'll ask Kevin,” Veronica suggests, almost instantly after Toni informs her about Nana Rose's very strange phone call. “He'll know if they do gay conversion at Sisters of quiet Mercy.”

She gets up from her seat, ready to go find her, actual, gay best friend.

Toni's reluctant. She's outed Cheryl to Veronica because it was necessary, and it's been eating away at her ever since. The thought of now outing her (more than?) friend to one of the biggest gossips of their school makes her heart race, but not in a good way. She bites her lower lip until it hurts.

The banging noise of the door colliding with the wall pulls Toni from her thoughts.

It's Veronica, standing at the threshold. “Are you coming or what?” She doesn't really appear to be annoyed. Confused, maybe.

Toni tugs at one of her braids. “Veronica, I... I don't think we can do that.”

“Do what?” The other girl raises an eyebrow, crosses her arms in front of her chest. Now, she's definitely confused.

“Talk about Cheryl to Kevin.”

Veronica uncrosses her arms and quickly makes her way back to where Toni's sitting. “Toni, I know you're not best buddies. But Kevin's a good one, you gotta trust me. And he might be able to help us out with this, so I say we go for it. He's our best bet.”

“It's not about trusting you,” Toni quickly puts in, “Or Kevin. It's just...”

She sighs. The look of fright on Cheryl's face when her mother caught them (literally not doing anything you wouldn't do with your best friend) still fresh on her mind.

“I don't wanna out Cheryl to any more people. It's not... It should be her choice,” she concludes weakly.

Veronica just listens, then, gives a thoughtful nod. “I see.” She taps her fingers against each other. “Well, then... I'll do it.”

“What?”

“If you're afraid Cheryl will be mad if you out her, I'll do it. I don't care if she's mad at me. She usually cools off within a week or so. Being mad and then supportive of each other is kind of our go to thing.” Veronica shrugs. It looks easy.

Toni shakes her head. “It's not just that. Kevin's a blabbermouth, no offense.”

“None taken. I could think of way worse ways to describe his confidentiality issues.”

“I don't want him to tell the whole school about Cheryl. It's not his place to tell-”

Veronica interrupts her with a hand on her wrist. “Toni, you're forgetting an important detail here.” A smile plays on her lips. “Kevin is gay. He knows the rules.”

 

* * *

 

“So, Kevin, I assume Veronica already told you we need your help finding Cheryl,” Toni starts.

Kevin nods. “Yeah. Although I really don't understand where I come into play, I'll help where I can. Hate to say it out loud, but I kind of miss her now that she's gone. Those election speeches just weren't the same without some drama.”

Taking a deep breath, Toni refrains from telling Kevin off for what he's insinuating. If she's truly honest she knows that Cheryl would have interfered with the whole thing in some way. Probably made the Vixens choose which side to be on, or something along the lines.

And it really doesn't matter right now, as it is.

“Yeah, well, we think her mother sent her away to get her 'fixed' as she calls it,” Veronica puts in.

“Fixed?” Kevin raises his brows. “For what?”

“We think her mother sent her away for gay conversion therapy,” Toni concludes. She's never been one to really dance around the subject. It's like pulling off a plaster. Pull it off softly and you'll suffer. Pull it off quickly and it will sting, but you'll suffer less.

“Gay conversion therapy? Terrible. I mean. I knew the Blossoms were kinda conservative, but that's... ouch!” He shakes his head.

“Yeah right? Anyway, we think she's at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy,” Veronica says.

Toni is still processing Kevin's reaction.

“Wait a minute. Why aren't you more shocked?,” she asks him.

The sheriff's son tips his temple twice. “Cheryl's been on my gaydar long before she announced her plan to run with Polly as co-queens.”

 

* * *

 

Cheryl spends most of the car ride cradled in Toni's arms. She isn't sure where they're going. She doesn't care. She believes that Toni won't take her anywhere she won't feel saved (and loved).

“We're here,” Kevin announces after what seems like an eternity.

The adrenaline is beginning to wear off in all of them and he sounds sleepy.

“Okay, thanks Kev,” Toni replies above Cheryl's head. “Hey, Cher. We're here. You good?”

Cheryl looks up. Toni's still there and their eyes meet. Brown reflecting brown. She nods.

“Let's get going then.”

They clamber out of the backseat and into the dark. Cheryl's clutching Toni's hand all the way, afraid of what will happen once she lets go. Veronica and Kevin both get out as well, joining them by the side of the car.

“Are you sure you'll be good for the night?,” Veronica inquires with honest concern written all over her face.

After a quick glance between them Toni nods her head yes. “I think we are. Thanks, Ronnie. And Kevin. I couldn't have done it without you.”

It makes Cheryl realize that she hasn't thanked any of them yet. Suddenly, she feels like she has to say something. Explain herself.

“I... We...”

Kevin waves his hand in a dismissive manner, a smile on his face. “Don't worry about it, Cheryl. It's what friends do.”

“I'm just happy you're out of there,” Veronica tells her as she goes in for a hug. Cheryl is too perplexed to hug her back. Besides, she's still clinging to Toni's hand. “And I'm happy for you two.”

Toni smiles. “Thanks, Veronica. Get home safely, guys!”

“We will! Make sure you do,” Kevin calls out, already back in the car.

And just like that they're off.

“C'mon,” Toni says, gently tucking at her hand. But Cheryl remains where she is. The sound of the car is decreasing by the second.

“Toni... Kevin and Veronica... they know, don't they?”

Toni sighs. She's really hoped to put this off for another day or so. “Look, Cher, I know...”

With Cheryl's lips suddenly clashing down on hers, there's no way for her to finish the sentence. When they break apart after a while their foreheads rest against each other.

“Thank you,” Cheryl whispers into the dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to fight the hiatus. Still trying to fill in all the holes. Still happy to finally ship a canon couple.  
> I take prompts for the fills, so let me know if there's a scene you'd like to see :)!


End file.
